


Release

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Edging, M/M, dave is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave Strider had been looking forward to today. Why, you may ask? Today, he was having his cock cage taken off, and given the chance to orgasm for the first time in 3 months. He was so fucking horny, and ready to cum ASAP, but his boyfriend, John Egbert, seemed to have other plans.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, JohnDave
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Release

Dave Strider had been looking forward to today. Why, you may ask? Today, he was having his cock cage taken off, and given the chance to orgasm for the first time in 3 months. He was so fucking horny, and ready to cum ASAP, but his boyfriend, John Egbert, seemed to have other plans.

He stood in their bedroom, waiting for John to come in and allow him his release, but instead of coming in with just the key, he had handcuffs, too. “Oh, come on, man. Please just let me cum and then we can go on with our days,” he tried to reason, but John was having none of it.

“Strip,” John commanded. Dave wasted no time stripping down to his boxers. John took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the chastity device, taking it off of Dave’s cock. Dave smiled and leaned in to kiss John, only to be stopped by John’s thigh slotting itself between his legs. He gasped and moaned at the sudden contact, almost cumming immediately. “Oh, God,” he moaned. “Fuck me, please.”

“Not yet, suck my dick and I’ll think about it.” Dave moved away from John’s thigh and bent down, getting his face closer to John’s member. He took the tip into his mouth and dipped his tongue into the slit, earning a gasp from John. Slowly, he took in more and more of John’s thick cock until his nose touched the pubic hair at the base. He began bobbing his head up and down, almost gagging on the member. John put his hands on the back of Dave’s head, pushing him down on his dick. “I- I’m close,” he warned, and Dave began sucking like his life depended on it. John released with a shout, shooting his seed into Dave’s mouth, who swallowed it with no hesitation. 

“God, you’re good at giving head,” John groaned as he slipped his dick out of Dave’s mouth. Dave’s cock twitched at the praise, and he whined for release. “Come on, please, let me cum,” he begged. “Not yet,” John replied. He grabbed Dave’s hand and helped him stand up, then handcuffed him to the bed. John looked him up and down, and then asked, “How would you like to cum?” Dave was desperate at this point, and responded, “I don’t care, I just need it to happen. I’m so fucking close right now, holy shit.” John stuck his thigh back in between Dave’s legs. “Hump it.” Dave did as told, feverishly grinding against his boyfriend’s thigh, chasing his release. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he gasped, feeling himself get closer and closer. 

As he was brought to the edge of the orgasm he needed so badly, John pulled his thigh away, leaving Dave grinding against air. “No, please, no,” he gasped as he continued to thrust his hips in a search for any friction he could find. “Fuck, please, let me,” Dave pleaded, being interrupted by John pulling his boxers down. His dick sprung out into the open air and John grabbed a hold of the base almost immediately. 

“You do not cum until I say so, do you understand?” He looked at Dave with an almost threatening glint in his eye. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer, please just let me-” “Do, you, understand,” John repeated, accentuating every word with a thumb across Dave’s slit from his free hand. “I- Yes, sir,” Dave whined submissively. John proceeded to kneel in front of the blond, taking the first half of his weeping cock into his mouth. Dave involuntarily thrusted into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth, and John pulled away. “No, I’m sorry, please come back, I won’t do it again, please-” “Be quiet,” John shushed. The darker-haired boy spit into his hand and began slowly pumping Dave’s cock. It took all of Dave’s power to keep his hips still, not wanting John to pull away again. His hand slowed anyway and he spoke. 

“I’m going to speed up, I trust you to tell me when you’re close, alright?” Dave feverently nodded, just wanting his hand to move again. John resumed pumping his boyfriend’s dick, earning a string of breathless “thank you”s from the blond. His moans grew louder, until he let out a breathless “stop, please, I’m close.” John’s hand stilled immediately. “Good job.” The praise went straight to Dave’s cock, causing him to whine. 

“You like that?” John asked him, raising an eyebrow. “You like when I say you’re a good boy? When I tell you how great you’re doing by telling me you’re close instead of just cumming?” Dave squirmed, groaning at the praise. “Does it make your dick hard knowing that I’m proud of your performance? Does it-” “Stop, please. I’m gonna cum if you keep it up.” Dave looked like he was on the verge of tears, trying his hardest to not cum before John said so. “Alright, I’ll stop.” John let go of Dave’s cock, giving the blond a moment to calm down. 

A few minutes passed before Dave gave John the thumbs-up to continue, but as soon as he did, John was touching his dick again and trying to bring him to the edge. “Fuck, you’re determined, aren’t you,” he mumbled in-between moans. There was no response from John as he stopped pumping Dave’s cock and took one of his balls into his mouth. “Holy shit,” Dave panted as warmth enveloped his sack. John resumed his hand movement on the blond’s dick, making Dave’s eyes flutter. “Please.. stop, I’m gonna-” “No, you’re not,” John squeezed the base, cutting off the oncoming orgasm. “Jesus Christ, please just let me cum,” Dave pleaded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “One more edge? Then I’ll let you,” John told him. “I promise.”

Dave nodded, and took a deep breath as John took his dick in his mouth and continued playing with his balls. It only took four or five bobs before Dave told him to please stop again. John patiently waited for Dave to be prepared once more, and then pulled his boxers back up. “Come on, you said you’d let me-” “I’m going to. Hump my leg again, or you don’t get to cum,” John commanded, shoving his thigh back in between Dave’s legs. The poor boy grinded like there was no tomorrow, shouting his praise for John as he blindly rutted towards orgasm. “Please don’t move your leg, please, please,” he sobbed. John had no response, but kept his leg in place as Dave finally reached the peak he had been waiting so long for. He, quite literally, screamed as he came, eyes rolling back and shooting with enough force for his seed to push through the boxers and onto John’s leg. “Thank you, I love you, thank you so fucking much,” he moaned as he continued to grind through his orgasm. “Fuckkkk,” he groaned after he finished. 

John smiled and kissed Dave on the forehead, uncuffing him and helping him walk to the bed while he ran the bath. “You did so good for me tonight, baby,” he told the blond, who seemed tired from his intense orgasm just minutes before. “Love you,” Dave mumbled, half-asleep. “I love you, too,” John told him, helping him up and carrying him to the bathtub. Lots of snuggles and kisses ensued after they had changed into their pajamas and were cuddled up in bed with new, clean sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so blease be kind :'(


End file.
